Jeune maître
by LadyIchi
Summary: Une belle journée s'annonçait. Une journée ensoleillée et paisible... Si seulement... si seulement tout avait été différent.


**Ichi :: Depuis le temps que je voulais finir et poster ce one-shot...**

**Ciel :: Je vous préviens : ça devait être joyeux tout le long, mais non.**

**Ichi :: Shh. Laisse-les lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. »

Les rideaux tirés créèrent un bruit strident, abimant les fragiles oreilles de l'enfant encore emmailloté dans ses couvertures. Le majordome sourit, mais pensa tout de même que son maître ne devrait pas prendre de retard sur son bien chargé emploi du temps. Il s'approcha alors prestement du lit et passa sa main gantée sur le front (ou plutôt sur ce qu'il devinait être le front) de l'enfant endormi. Celui-ci ne réagit pas physiquement, mais laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. L'homme sourit de nouveau et pencha son visage aux allures angéliques vers la tête emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

« Jeune maître, s'il vous plait, levez-vous… »

Sa voix grave résonna comme une mélodie dans le crâne du jeune garçon. Il gémit faiblement et repoussa ses couvertures, dévoilant ainsi sa frimousse endormie. Il se frotta le nez d'une main, un œil fermé et l'autre à peine ouvert, puis posa son regard bleu roi sur son serviteur.

« Sebastian… »

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire enjoué, heureux que le premier mot prononcé par son jeune maître fut son nom. Il lui fit une révérence de courtoisie et lui présenta le chariot sur lequel étaient posés le thé et le déjeuner du comte anglais.

« Avez-vous bien dormi, jeune maître ? »

Il savait que la réponse allait être négative. Ces cauchemars revenaient toujours, plus terrifiants à chaque fois, et nécessitant parfois l'intervention du _Diable de Majordome_.

« _Oui._ »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du majordome à l'entente de cette réponse. L'étonnement lui venait non seulement du positif de la réplique, mais aussi du fait qu'elle n'était pas prononcée en anglais, mais en français. Son jeune maître adorait les sonorités de cette langue, mais de là à l'employer dès le matin…

« _J'ai dormi, Sebastian. Dormi. Aucun rêve certes, mais aucun cauchemar pour venir me terrifier…_ »

Le majordome ne sut quoi répondre à part :

« _Je suis heureux pour vous, jeune maître._ »

Le jeune maître leva la tête. Son démon était… heureux pour lui ? Drôle de situation… Sebastian n'était pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit pour son maître, à part du désir envers son âme… Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : son serviteur s'était déjà placé à côté du chariot et versait gracieusement le liquide aux reflets dorés dans la tasse décorée de roses de Vienne. Le jeune garçon se ressaisit alors, abandonnant la langue française par la même occasion.

« … Je ne reconnais pas ce parfum… » Dit-il en levant son petit nez fin en l'air, humant la douce odeur.

« Un grand cru choisi par mes soins. Du ''Gyokuro Asahi'', My Lord. » Répondit son serviteur, tendant la tasse pleine à l'adolescent.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, frôla la surface du liquide, mais recula brusquement : c'était brûlant.

« ''Perle de Rosée'' en japonais. Il provient de la région de Kagoshima au sud de Kyushu. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez… »

Il sourit en voyant son jeune maître se brûler la langue. « Attention c'est chaud. »

« Merci, j'avais deviné… » Grogna l'adolescent, se léchant les lèvres afin de calmer la blessure.

La majordome frissonna… Il eut soudain envie de soigner lui-même son maître, de l'embrasser fougueusement, sans retenue… Puis laisser sa langue gourmande parcourir tout le frêle corps, le faisant trembler et soupirer érotiquement son nom…

Ô oui, comme il en avait envie…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il faudrait patienter quelques jours encore peut-être, mais bientôt ce corps lui appartiendrait. Oui, il le fallait. Sinon, il allait commettre un meurtre…

Il sortit de sa transe et essuya de ses doigts gantés les lèvres de son obsession.

« Le jeune maître a-t-il besoin d'une pommade ? Je peux lui en apporter une : la brûlure se met à gonfler… Vous pourriez avoir mal plus tard. » Fit-il remarquer en s'attardant sur la joue rebondie de l'enfant.

« Seba- Non, merci… Je n'en vois pas l'utilité pour le moment… » Répondit-il en tournant vivement la tête.

« Comme vous voudrez… Mais si vous attendez trop longtemps avant de la soigner, la blessure vous fera mal de toute façon… » Il sourit doucement, toujours désireux de prodiguer ses soins personnels à son ''Bocchan''.

« … Si tu insistes… » Le jeune garçon avait baissé les yeux et attrapé son journal, se cachant derrière les grandes feuilles imprimées.

« Parfait. Je vais de ce pas trouver le médicament adapté à cet inconvénient. Je reviens de suite. »

Sur ce, il sortit.

Le jeune comte attendit quelques instants, puis enfonça sa tête ébouriffée dans son journal.

« Il… Franchement, à quoi pense-t-il en me fixant comme ça ? »

Le comte avait effectivement lu dans les pensées de son démon. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier laissait transparaître ses émotions et désirs sur son visage… Le jeune garçon s'était d'abord inquiété, mais connaître les pensées d'habitude secrètes de son majordome s'était révélé être amusant. Il était donc resté muet et avait observé son serviteur, sans mot dire. Mais là… Il avait compris ce que son démon désirait le plus (après son âme) : son corps… Guérir une blessure passe encore… La lécher, peut-être moins… Mais sur les lèvres ! Le comte déglutit difficilement. Son fidèle majordome voulait… l'embrasser ? Lui ? Un gamin inexpérimenté, faible, aucunement musclé, plat comme une planche ? Impossible. Dans sa tête, Ciel voyait Sebastian comme un homme attiré par les femmes aux hanches et poitrines généreuses, pas comme un homosexuel, pédophile de surcroit. Non.

« Mais alors… Pourquoi _moi_ ? » Susurra le comte.

« Bocchan ? »

L'homme était revenu, une fiole à la main… Ou plutôt, une _étrange fiole_ à la main.

« Que- C'est quoi, _ça_ ? » Demanda le jeune homme, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter en effet. La fiole était grande, de forme allongée, décorée de ''fantaisies'' de goût douteux et contenait un liquide de couleur rouge sang. Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment de l'hémoglobine ? N'est-ce pas ?

« Ne vous alertez pas, Bocchan. Ce n'est qu'un remède provenant de chez moi. » Répondit le démon en s'approchant de son maître, souriant.

« ''Chez toi'' ? En Enfer donc ? »

« Tout à fait. Cette lotion est connue pour sa capacité à guérir presque toutes les blessures, qu'elles soient humaines, divines, démoniaques ou animales, et ce sur n'importe quel être. »

« À t'entendre, c'est aussi miraculeux que l'élixir de Jouvence ! » Se moqua le noble.

« Hmm… Presque. Si l'on omet le fait qu'il y a une blessure totalement inguérissable avec cette simple potion… » Avoua le diable. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

Le jeune garçon put de nouveau deviner les pensées de son majordome. Il désirait que son maître lui demande quelle blessure ne pouvait être annihilée par ce liquide pourtant décrit comme miraculeux. Mais il hésitait. Après tout, le regard du serviteur avait brusquement changé, devenant ardant… Pour être franc avec lui-même, Ciel était effrayé par l'être démoniaque se trouvant devant lui, et ce pour la première fois depuis le début de leur pacte.

« Quelle… Quelle… blessure ? » Hésita le jeune homme, détaillant son majordome, tentant de déceler une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Le démon sourit. Imperceptiblement. Mais Ciel put lire de l'excitation dans son regard. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, l'homme en face de lui perdait lentement son sang-froid… C'était pour cette raison que Ciel préférait éviter les discussions de ce genre. Son serviteur posa la fiole sur la table de nuit proche, puis s'assit (sans permission, aucune) sur le doux matelas de son maître. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Quelle réaction aurait pu avoir ce démon à cet instant ? Il n'en savait rien et préférait le laisser faire… Un fois n'est pas coutume.

« Eh bien… Pour vous parler franchement, seule une blessure causée par un objet ou un liquide béni ne peut être ne serait-ce qu'apaisée par cette lotion… Bien entendu, cela ne s'applique qu'aux démons… » Il s'approcha du jeune homme, attendant sa dernière question… capitale.

« Alors… Quel est le remède ? » Il avait envie de reculer, mais une force l'en empêchait. Il restait plongé dans les yeux carmin de son démon, comme envoûté.

« … Quelque chose de très ''intime''… De la part d'un ou d'une jeune vierge… » Murmura l'être démoniaque, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau laiteuse de son maître. Ce dernier se sentit brusquement concerné.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est sa vir- » S'énerva passablement le jeune comte, avant d'être interrompu.

« Pas du tout… Je parlais d'un baiser sur les lèvres, et de sang sur la blessure*1… »

Ciel crut entendre son majordome ronronner en disant ces mots… Il se recula alors, rougissant, repoussant son majordome par la même occasion. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement et rapprocha de nouveau leurs corps, enlaçant Ciel de ses grands bras. Le plus jeune ne se débattit pas.

« Bocchan… » Susurra le majordome, une pointe d'érotisme dans la voix.

« Ou… Oui Sebastian ? » Il écarquillait ses beaux yeux bleus (ou plutôt, son unique œil bleu…), totalement surpris.

« Si je venais à être blessé… Me soigneriez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en embrassant le front de son jeune maître qui ferma les yeux.

« … Je… Ça n'arrivera jamais ! » Il sortit des bras de son serviteur, mais celui-ci le reprit contre lui.

« Jeune maître… Cela pourrait survenir n'importe quand… Je n'en sais rien, vous n'en savez rien… Personne ne peut prédire ce genre de choses… » Il lui caressa les cheveux, les allongeant dans le grand lit à baldaquins, profitant de l'interrogatoire pour toucher son maître.

« Alors, dites-moi… » Demanda-t-il une seconde fois, suppliant.

« … Un baiser et du sang ?... Je pense que… Je serais fier de te sauver… Alors… Il se pourrait que je le fasse, oui… » Dit-il en baissant les yeux, gêné au plus haut point. « Tu es content ? Maintenant lâche-moi. » Il remua, mais la poigne de son démon se fit ferme.

« Bocchan… Embrassez-moi… » Le majordome plongea son regard dans celui de son maître, cherchant à le séduire. Le jeune garçon tiqua à l'entente de cet ordre aux allures de requête, mais il ne fit que grommeler en voyant les lèvres du plus expérimenté s'approcher de son visage pour y déposer des baisers-papillons. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque les douces lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Encore moins quand la langue taquine caressa ses commissures. Finalement, il soupira d'aise lorsque leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent, laissant son majordome goûter au plaisir d'embrasser cet enfant sans expérience pour sa première fois. Le petit Phantomhive agrippa tant bien que mal la veste de son serviteur, soupirant toujours plus bruyamment. Sebastian arrêta finalement le baiser, pour se rendre compte que le jeune garçon avait les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges et qu'un filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il sourit puis lécha le menton de son maître, arrachant un couinement de soumission à ce dernier.

« Nnnh… Seba-… Ah… »

« Bocchan… »

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Ciel réalisa soudain dans quelle position ils se trouvaient et fit un geste pour se dégager de son majordome. Celui-ci sourit, lui fit un dernier bécot sur la bouche, puis se leva, appliqua finalement la lotion (devenue inutile grâce au baiser) et habilla le comte. Après avoir fini, il reposa le service à thé sur le chariot et s'apprêta à sortir, déposant au passage le Times de son maître près de celui-ci. Il y eut un échange oral, un regard fuyant, puis le serviteur des Enfers laissa son maître seul dans la chambre.

Dès que le majordome fut parti, le jeune garçon plongea son visage dans le journal, visiblement gêné. Il grogna de honte, puis se leva pour faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi Sebastian avait-t-il fait cela ? Ce n'était pas rien tout de même, un baiser. Son premier en plus.

« Pourquoi ?... » Répétait inlassablement le jeune garçon.

Après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion vaine, le comte de Phantomhive se rendit dans son bureau en vue de travailler. Exceptionnellement, son majordome ne lui avait prévu aucun emploi du temps particulier pour la journée, ce qui permit au jeune homme de s'occuper de son entreprise selon ses préoccupations personnelles. Il reprit les comptes à zéro, écrivit quelques lettres aux directeurs de ses entreprises dans les pays étrangers, dessina quelques croquis de son futur nouveau produit (une nouvelle peluche à l'effigie du chat Phantom, inspiré par Sebastian lui-même), puis s'accorda une pause bien méritée, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit occupé par son _Diable de Majordome_.

†

Quant au démon, il jubilait. Son jeune maître pensait à lui, il en était certain. Depuis ce matin, il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire, mais s'il avait su que ce quelque chose serait aussi intéressant, il aurait tout fait se précipiter. Son ''Bocchan'' lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier. Ses réactions face à lui piquaient sa curiosité, son corps réclamait sa présence, son être entier l'attirait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti pareil désir pour un être humain… pour un de ses maitres… pour un enfant.

Sebastian eut soudainement envie de voir son maître, de converser avec lui pour le plaisir. Il se rendit donc au bureau du jeune homme, quelques lettres sur un plateau d'argent en guise de prétexte, puis toqua à la porte. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et en déduit donc que celui-ci devait (encore une fois) s'être assoupi. Il entrebâilla donc délicatement la porte en bois massif et passa sa tête dans la pièce.

Un large sourire étendit ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux de braises se posèrent sur l'enfant, ronflotant dans son grand fauteuil, le rendant encore plus chétif qu'à l'habitude. Le majordome entra, ferma tout aussi doucement la porte, posa le plateau sur un buffet proche, puis se plaça devant le bureau de son jeune maître, son sourire passant de doux à sadique. Il médita quelques instants, se demandant comment réveiller son ''Bocchan'' de la manière la plus brusque… Mais une idée propre à sa personne traversa son esprit. Il fit le tour du bureau en caressant la surface de son gant immaculé, tourna le fauteuil face à lui et prit le visage aux traits fins entre ses mains expertes. Il hésita un instant, pensant à la colère de son maître, mais finit par déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son opposé. Celui-ci ne réveilla pas, trop occupé à rêver, mais sentit la douce pression sur ses lèvres et y répondit en soupirant bruyamment. Le démon crut que le comte s'était réveillé et arrêta donc le baiser. Mais le plus jeune ne fit que gémir d'impatience, toujours endormi, quémandant inconsciemment plus de contact. Sebastian sourit et recula, disparaissant du bureau comme l'ombre noire qu'il était : dans un silence quasi-religieux*2.

†

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ciel ne se réveille enfin. Il papillonna des paupières pendant quelques instants avant de se remémorer le travail déjà accompli. Il se leva, décidé à continuer son dur labeur. Mais avant, il devait aller chercher quelques dossiers dans une autre pièce. Il sortit donc de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'aile des serviteurs : il lui fallait l'aide de Sebastian, hélas. Le jeune comte ne s'était toujours pas remis du baiser de ce matin et était horrifié à l'idée de parler ou de travailler avec son majordome. Mais sa société devait pourtant passer avant ses problèmes personnels. Il entra donc en cuisine, où il trouva Bard et… Bard. Le cuisinier fou était seul en cuisine. Mais que faisait Sebastian ? Était-il inconscient ? Ou Bard ignorait-il ses ordres ? Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour matérialiser oralement ses pensées que le blond mal rasé s'adressa à lui d'un ton jovial.

« Jeune maître ! Content de vous voir ! Je me demandais : devrais-je vous préparer du faisan ou du lapin aujourd'hui ? Sebastian est passé me donner mes consignes mais j'ai complètement oublié de lui demander. Alors, puisque vous êtes là… D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un coup incrédule, réalisant que le maître de maison se trouvait tout de même dans les cuisines de sa demeure.

« Je cherche Sebastian si tu veux savoir. Pour en revenir à ta principale question, je prendrai du lapin. » Répondit le comte en amorçant sa sortie, mais le ''chef'' le retint par sa réponse.

« OK ! Pour Sebastian, il doit être parti dans le jardin donner les ordres à Finny ! »

Ciel ne répondit rien, acquiesçant juste de la tête, puis sortit du manoir par une petite porte donnant sur les jardins. Il chercha la deuxième tête blonde du manoir en déambulant dans les couloirs de haies et de rosiers, puis la trouva à tailler précautionneusement les branches d'un buisson de décoration. Le jeune homme, lorsqu'il aperçut son maître, descendit de son échelle d'un bond magistral et courut vers l'enfant en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Ce dernier se força à sourire quelque peu avant de lui demander s'il avait vu Sebastian.

« Sebastian est parti il y à un bon bout de temps, Jeune maître ! Il m'a donné mes outils et l'escabeau puis il est partit aider May Linn ! Je crois qu'elle doit travailler dans la salle de réception à cette heure-ci. » S'empressa de répondre le jeune jardinier tout en rangeant sa pince coupante dans son étui.

« Très bien, merci Finnian. Continu comme ça. » Termina le comte en se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'imposante bâtisse.

Après avoir traversé d'autres couloirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, le dirigeant de l'entreprise Phantom arriva finalement dans la pièce indiquée par Finny. Ici, May Linn époussetait tranquillement les étagères et objets de valeur les décorant. Ciel marqua une courte pause, puis s'avança vers la jeune femme. Quand elle l'entendit, elle se retourna lentement, prenant soin de ne rien bousculer pendant la manœuvre, puis posa son chiffon sur son chariot de ménage et fit une révérence au maître de maison, souriante.

« Le jeune maître désire-t-il quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« … Je cherche Sebastian. » Répondit le noble, réalisant le miracle.

« Monsieur Sebastian est passé il y a… » Elle regarda l'horloge de la pièce pour se conforter dans son approximation. « Environ une demi-heure. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était parti faire votre lit et s'occuper du nettoyage de votre chambre. »

« D'accord, merci… Mais… » Hésita le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte.

« Oui jeune maître ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupe de ma chambre, habituellement ? »

« Oh ! Monsieur Sebastian a tenu à s'en occuper personnellement ! C'est la seule chambre dont il prend soin lui-même. Après tout, il est votre majordome. » Répondit-elle en souriant et reprenant son chiffon en main. Le jeune comte se satisfit partiellement de la réponse, mais sortit tout de même de la salle réservée aux convives, retournant finalement au point de départ : sa chambre.

†

Après avoir traversé une énième fois les couloirs silencieux, le jeune homme arriva devant sa porte… ouverte sur la silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Le garçon marqua une pause, profitant de l'instant pour observer son majordome. Celui-ci s'activait à changer les draps de son lit, remplaçant les oreillers (sauf celui dont le comte ne se séparait jamais), les draps et la housse du matelas, puis terminant en bordant soigneusement le tout. Ayant fini, il entreprit d'aérer la chambre, et ce fut en se retournant qu'il aperçut comme une ombre à l'entrée de la pièce. Le _Diable de Majordome_ arrêta ses activités, interrogeant son vis-à-vis du regard, non sans un sourire tendre. Ce dernier rougit brusquement et baissa la tête, puis entra en lançant à l'attention du diable :

« Sebastian, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus où j'ai rangé mes dossiers sur l'entreprise adverse basée en Italie. Où sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il, désireux de reprendre constance.

« … Jeune maître, si je puis me permettre, il est bientôt onze heures et demie, bien que votre rapide sieste de tout à l'heure ait été compensatrice du peu de sommeil de votre dernière nuit, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez avant le déjeuner. » Proposa le serviteur en invitant son maître à s'asseoir sur le lit fraichement préparé.

« … Pourquoi pas… » Le jeune homme obtempéra, s'asseyant sur le lit, mais retenant le fait que son majordome l'ait surpris en plein sommeil illicite.

Le dit majordome s'accroupit devant son maître puis enleva les chaussures et bas de ce dernier, prenant tout son temps. Ciel remarqua la lenteur voulue et repoussa Sebastian délicatement (mais sèchement) du pied. Sebastian fit mine de tomber à la renverse, se retrouvant assis. Le petit Phantomhive crut donc que son coup avait été trop fort et se précipita donc sur l'homme en queue de pie.

« Oh ! Pardon Sebastian ! J'y ai été trop fort ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr d'avoir toute sa raison.

« Nnh… Ne vous inquiétez pas Bocchan, je ne faisais pas attention à mon équilibre. » Chuchota le serviteur en se rapprochant de son maître, les enserrant doucement, la tête pleine de pensées plus perverses les unes que les autres.

« Sebas- Que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi ! » Hurla le jeune garçon en repoussant son serviteur de tout son possible. Mais hélas, même la force d'un adulte n'aurait pu repousser le diable à cet instant. Il s'obstinait dans son étreinte faite de douceur et de ténacité.

« Bocchan… Je vous en prie… Juste… quelques instants… Ne bougez pas. » Murmura le majordome en resserrant toujours sa prise sur le frêle corps, posant sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune.

Le garçon, lui, paniquait. Son démon ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi, ou tout du moins, pas dans ces extrêmes là. Cette proximité nouvellement acquise ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié : certes, le corps de son dévoué serviteur était chaud et agréable, mais n'était-ce pas une position... quelque peu érotique ? En effet, l'enfant était assis à califourchon sur les jambes de son majordome, collé à ce dernier qui lui embrassait le cou. Ciel rougit fortement en pensant à ce que dirait Elizabeth si elle les surprenait. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, en ayant assez de l'attitude déplacée de son majordome depuis son réveil.

« Sebastian ! Lâche-moi ! C'est un or- ! »

Les lèvres du démon rencontrèrent celles du comte avec fougue et énervement passager. Même s'il était son maître, le majordome ne laisserait pas l'enfant le repousser aussi facilement. Mais comment ce gamin pouvait-il comprendre de tels sentiments, lui qui avait perdu si jeune ses parents ? Sebastian décida qu'il allait lui apprendre à nouveau… ce qu'était l'Amour. Il glissa sa langue experte sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui en gémit, mais qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant passer le membre chaud et humide dans sa cavité buccale, les faisant fondre tous les deux. Sebastian passa ensuite ses mains encore gantées sous le pull en laine sans manches et la chemise blanche du jeune homme, en vue de caresser son torse laiteux. Ciel écarquilla les yeux et stoppa le baiser d'un violent coup de tête. Le démon grogna, puis repris possession des petites lèvres tremblantes avec force. Le comte soupira, puis finit par se laisser faire. Leurs baisers continuèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, à coller leurs lèvres puis à les décoller, embrasser le cou de l'autre et gémir de plaisir… Enfin, Sebastian arrêta. Il renversa son maître dans le lit pour la seconde fois de la journée, puis positionna son corps au-dessus de lui, avant de reprendre ses caresses et baisers amoureux. Le comte murmurait le prénom de son majordome sans relâche, mais sans rajouter d'ordre après… Comme apaisé, il profitait de l'instant présent, se noyant dans la douceur et les soupirs de son serviteur.

Hélas pour eux, c'est à ce moment précis que May Linn décida d'entrer en catastrophe dans la chambre.

« SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN ! JEUNE MAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE ! Finny, il- il- ! Mais, que faîtes-vous ?! » Hurla la bonne en comprenant dans quelle position se trouvaient son employeur et son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ciel rougit violemment et tenta (en vain) de repousser son démon. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et lui vola un baiser. La jeune femme, ne sachant plus où se mettre, tourna la tête. Ciel se dégagea rapidement, s'assit en reboutonnant maladroitement son col puis s'adressa à May Linn.

« Euh… Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, euh… Par-… Pardonnez-moi… » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien… Le plus important, c'est Finnian. Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Le jeune comte reprit constance, s'éloignant encore de Sebastian (qui, lui, restait étendu dans le lit, sur le dos, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux comme si tout était normal).

« Il coupait les branches d'un grand arbre dans la forêt de derrière, mais son échelle est tombée, lui avec, et il tient par on ne sait quel miracle sur une branche déjà cassée de l'arbre ! » S'écria-t-elle, mimant ses paroles dans des gestes désordonnés.

Ciel se leva, lança à Sebastian d'arrêter de s'amuser et de le suivre, puis se mit à courir en dehors du manoir. Suivi par ses deux serviteurs, il arriva bien vite devant l'arbre. En effet, Finnian pleurait à grosses larmes et s'accrochait désespérément à une branche volumineuse, déjà en bien mauvais état. Bard restait en dessous du jeune homme, les bras tendus, espérant le rattraper en cas de chute. Quant à Monsieur Tanaka, il avait délaissé sa forme de chibi et sa tasse de thé pour aider tant bien que mal le cuisinier à bien se placer à l'endroit le plus propice au rattrapage du jardinier. Le comte, horrifié, se tourna vers Sebastian et s'adressa à lui :

« Sebastian ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, fait quelque chose ! » Ses traits reflétaient son inquiétude et sa voix laissait transparaître la panique oppressante qui s'emparait de tous ses membres.

Le majordome le jaugea, s'approcha de lui et déclara d'un ton sec et neutre :

« Uniquement si vous accepter d'annoncer officiellement notre relation à tous les employés de la maison. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : May Linn se mit à violemment saigner du nez, Bard baissa subitement les bras, ouvrant de grands yeux, Finnian arrêta de pleurer, Monsieur Tanaka redevint chibi sous le choc et Ciel resta ébahi, le souffle coupé.

« Se… Sebastian ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! On parle de Finny, là ! Sauve-le enfin ! » Hurla le comte, décontenancé.

« … Non, Bocchan. J'ai besoin… de vous l'entendre dire… » Murmura le majordome, la mine attristée.

« Mais- ! Mais- ! Nous n'entretenons AUCUNE relation ! C'est bien clair ?! Maintenant, fait ce que je te dis : aide Finnian à descendre de là ! » Ciel était hors de ses gonds, fulminant de colère.

« Non, Bocchan. Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu… ne veux pas ? » Le jeune garçon écarquilla son unique œil visible. Comment ce démon osait-il se mettre en travers de son chemin ?

« Ce que je souhaite… C'est que vous vous avouiez vos sentiments envers ma personne… Je vous en prie… » Sebastian, penaud, humble, s'agenouilla devant l'humain.

« Euh… Je… Je… » Bégaya innocemment le jeune comte, ses joues se teintant d'une couleur rosée.

« Bocchan… » La douce voix du majordome flotta plusieurs instants dans l'air, comme une mélodie de cristal. Ciel frissonna. S'il ne disait rien maintenant, Finnian se casserait certainement quelque chose en tombant. Mais s'il avouait cette pseudo-relation, ses serviteurs le croiraient… gay. Et ça, c'était hors de question !

« Sebastian… Je… C'est un ordre ! Empêche Finnian de tomber et repose-le à terre sain et sauf ! » Cracha le petit être, comme un chat effrayé.

Le démon se releva, l'air déçu, puis fit un de ses bons magistraux dont il avait le secret afin d'attraper le jardinier et de le déposer doucement au sol, séchant au passage ses larmes de gamin.

« Mon Lord est-il satisfait ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il fut en parfaite connaissance de cause.

« … Retourne dans ta chambre bourrée de chats ! Je ne veux plus te voir, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Les serviteurs du manoir Phantomhive assistèrent avec regret au départ du majordome, se dirigeant vers le manoir. Le maître l'observa amèrement, les bras croisés, bien décidé à ne plus en rajouter. Mais les regards désemparés des quatre autres domestiques l'obligèrent à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée :

« Je viendrai te parler tout à l'heure ! Jusque là, ne bouges pas de ta maudite chambre ! »

Sur ce, le comte planta sa canne sur le sol humide du jardin, prêt pour une petite promenade. Ayant compris, Finnian se précipita à ses côtés, lui offrant sécurité et compagnie. Ciel se mit en marche, engageant joyeusement (une fois n'est pas coutume) la conversation.

De leur côté, May Linn, Bardroy et Monsieur Tanaka (toujours sous sa forme de chibi) échangèrent des regards rassurés avant de retourner travailler.

†

« Et merde ! »

Le démon voulut frapper dans un mur, un arbre, une porte, un vase… n'importe quoi, tant que ça le calmait. Mais il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'effectuer une quelconque réparation pour le moment.

Son jeune maître avait des sentiments à son égard, il en était certain. Mais l'enfant restait borné dans sa solitude et repoussait toute tentative d'approche, ce qui avait pour don d'exaspérer au plus haut point l'être démoniaque.

« … Haah… »

Il s'assit dans son lit, tâta le matelas, puis s'allongea brutalement, enfouissant sa tête dans les couvertures parsemées de poils de chat.

« Je pense que j'y ai le droit… »

Il tendit (sans pour autant relever son corps) une main fébrile en direction de son armoire, la faisant s'ouvrir et laissant s'en échapper une bonne quinzaine de chatons de toutes les teintes connues. Ils se précipitèrent vers Sebastian en miaulant de satisfaction, mais comprirent bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, ils s'approchèrent puis s'allongèrent sur le démon, ronronnant pour le réconforter. Celui-ci en caressa quelques-uns, puis s'assit, adossé à son oreiller, les prenant sur ses genoux pour mieux leur ébouriffer les poils. Les petites boules de douceur se laissèrent faire, rendant momentanément l'un des êtres les plus dangereux au monde aussi doux qu'un agneau…

†

« L'air frais est vivifiant, n'est-ce pas jeune maître ? » Lança la tête blonde, brisant enfin le silence d'une conversation trop vite achevée.

« Tout à fait… J'apprécie me promener ici… Tout est calme… Silencieux… »

« Tellement agréable… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se baladaient tranquillement, déambulant au gré des sentiers de la forêt, l'un cueillant toutes les fleurs se trouvant sur son passage, l'autre les humant et les gardant en main. Le comte avait pris l'habitude d'échanger régulièrement avec ses serviteurs, lorsqu'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Être proche d'eux était nécessaire pour Ciel. Il avait besoin de contact, d'amis et de famille (même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais !) Ainsi, il proposait de temps à autre à Finnian de marcher en forêt, à Bard de l'observer lors de ses tentatives de présentations culinaires ou encore à May Linn de lui montrer de quelle manière nettoyer tel ou tel recoin de son manoir. Grâce à ces initiatives bienveillantes, les serviteurs et le maître avait établi un lien encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Un lien indéfectible, unique, précieux. Tout échange leur paraissait plus simple, plus naturel que jamais.

Et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire…

« Jeune maître ? »

« Oui, Finny ? »

Le blond hésita quelques instants, mais se lança dans son interrogatoire.

« Monsieur Sebastian et vous êtes très proches, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel rougit brutalement et faillit réprimander le curieux. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui avouer qu'il avait raison ?

« En effet… Nous nous apprécions… »

« Et… Vous l'aimez ? »

« Finny, c'est déplacé. »

Le jardinier bredouilla des excuses boiteuses avant de se perdre de nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel bleu, parsemé des nuages cotonneux.

« … Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer… Je suis trop fier… »

Le blond, qui comprit immédiatement, reporta son regard sur son maître, toujours sans mot dire.

« Je crois… que j'ai besoin de lui sur tous les plans. J'ai besoin de sa protection, de ses soins, de son aide par rapport à l'entreprise… mais aussi de son amour… Je crois… »

« Jeune maître, il n'y a aucune honte pour un homme d'en aimer un autre vous savez… Et si vous ne voulez rien ébruiter, nous serons muets comme des carpes ! »

Un timide sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant, reconnaissant envers son serviteur.

« Merci Finny… Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? De plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiétez des sentiments de monsieur Sebastian à votre égard ! Il est fou de vous ! »

« Finny… Ce n'est pas ça… Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi à ses côtés… Qu'il me veut… pour toujours… près de lui… Mais… Est-ce vraiment parce qu'il m'aime ? Après tout, c'est un homme… Il a… des ''besoins''… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le petit comte baissa la tête en fixant Finnian dans les yeux. Mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire innocent en lui lançant jovialement : « Pas le moins du monde jeune maître ! »

Ciel se retint de se frapper la tête contre un arbre, mais il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, premièrement afin de préserver l'innocence du jeune garçon, deuxièmement pour ne pas se lancer dans des explications bancales et imagées, troisièmement pour ne pas s'imaginer des choses avec son majordome durant l'exposé oral.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de rentrer…

Le ciel était étrangement teinté de rose.

†

Ce fut à midi pile que le comte arriva devant la chambre de son majordome. La porte étant close, il toqua. Sebastian ouvrit et s'effaça de l'encadrement en bois, laissant passer le comte. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ciel lança un regard bref à son serviteur et celui-ci l'invita tout aussi silencieusement à s'asseoir sur le lit, le rejoignant rapidement.

Après quelques secondes de non-dit, Ciel commença :

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… Mais… C'est trop confus dans ma tête. Tout s'enchaîne depuis ce matin et j'ai du mal à assimiler ces informations… Tous ces sentiments sont nouveaux et étrangers pour moi… Je dois m'y habituer et les apprivoiser… »

Sebastian, qui était resté muet pendant que parlait son jeune maître, échappa un soupire. Ciel n'y prêta pas attention. Le majordome posa son bras sur l'épaule de son contractant de manière à serrer contre lui un petit garçon plus rouge que jamais.

« J'imagine, oui. » Fut sa seule réponse, avant d'embrasser le jeune homme.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se débattre, mais son serviteur démoniaque n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, encore moins par un gamin tel que lui !

« Nmmh ! Seba- Mhhh ! Arr- Nhmhhhh ! » Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à en placer une, toujours interrompu par son _Diable de Majordome_.

« Nmmmh ! Niack ! »

« Aïe ! Jeune maître ! Je suis un démon, mais je ne suis pas pour autant insensible à la douleur physique ! »

En effet, exaspéré, le petit humain avait mordu la langue du plus âgé.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me lâcher, démon. Je suis là pour parler de certaines choses avec toi, pas pour fricoter. »

Sebastian soupira de nouveau. Que son jeune maître pouvait être énervant !

« De plus, un serviteur n'a pas à embrasser son- A- A- AA- ATCHOUM ! »

« Eh bien, eh bien. Que ne dois pas faire un serviteur ? » Demanda le Majordome, rieur.

« C'est la faute de tes fichus chats ! Je te déteste ! » Hurla le petit comte.

« Monsieur, votre ordre concernant mes adorables félins était de ne jamais les voir. Pas de ne pas en avoir, non ?*3 »

Ciel grogna, mais dû s'avouer vaincu. Il se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, loin du nid à poils.

« Assez plaisanté. Sebastian, j'exige des explications quant à tes actions de tout à l'heure. Ton attitude s'est révélée indigne du Majordome des Phantomhive. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Sebastian, qui s'était assis sur son matelas, se leva et s'agenouilla devant son maître, soumis.

« Mon maître, mon jeune maître. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux que vous reconnaissiez vos sentiments à mon égard. Rien de plus. »

Ciel souffla.

« Comment oses-tu dire ''je veux'' à ton maître, démon ? Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Reste à ta place. »

Son ton sans appel ne fit pourtant pas frémir Sebastian. Celui-ci se releva et enlaça son jeune maître, tendrement.

« Bocchan… Je vous en prie… Ne fuyez pas plus longtemps… Dites-moi que vous m'aimez… Dites-moi que vous avez envie de plus… Dites-moi ce que vous pensez. »

Gêné, le jeune garçon repoussa le majordome.

« Sebastian, arrête. Je n'en veux pas plus. Je ne t'aime pas. C'est tout. Ne me parle plus de cela sans mon autorisation. Maintenant, va travailler : nous avons du retard sur le programme. »

« Le jeune maître aurait-il oublié qu'aucun emploi du temps n'avait été établi en ce jour ? » Murmura le démon à son maître, le retenant par le poignet.

« … Lâche-moi. »

« Jamais. Vous m'aimez, Bocchan. Et je vous le ferai dire. Tôt ou tard, j'en fais le serment. »

Ciel déglutit difficilement. Le plus vieux, quant à lui, attira le jeune humain contre son torse. Il l'étreignit fortement, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Jeune maître… J'aime quand vous me fuyez du regard. Quand vous réalisez que votre être entier m'appartient. Quand vous pensez que vous m'appartenez. Tous ces mots se lisent dans votre regard… Et j'adore cela. J'aime vous entendre m'appeler, vous sentir contre moi et vous voir me chercher. J'aime m'occuper de vous, vous rendant chaque jour plus dépendant à mes soins. J'aime stimuler votre désir de vengeance. J'aime votre corps, votre odeur, votre goût… Jeune maître… Je vous aime… »

Ciel réprima un sanglot en entendant cette déclaration. Il tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais nul ne peut échapper à Sebastian Michaelis. Il ouvrit alors ses lèvres d'enfant et chuchota, comme son dernier souffle.

« Sebastian… J'aime… J'aime tout de toi. Tes sourires, tes sarcasmes, ta lubie des chats, tes mensonges, tes yeux, tes petits plats, ton efficacité, ton visage, ta voix, tes mots, tes ''Bocchan'' et tes ''Jeune maître'', tes mains gantées, tes regards doux, ta magie, ton irréalisme… Mais tu me fais peur. Ou plutôt, c'est le démon qui se terre en toi qui m'effraie. Et je ne veux plus aimer personne, encore moins mon bourreau… » Il reprit son souffle et embrassa chastement son serviteur. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer… »

Sebastian grogna. Frustration. Il se leva, empoigna son jeune maître et il sortit rageusement de la petite chambre. Dans les couloirs de la demeure, avançant rapidement, il se mit à déblatérer tout ce qu'il refoulait depuis… trop longtemps déjà.

« Bocchan. Bocchan… Ciel ! Depuis trois ans, TROIS ANS ! Je te sers et me plie à tes désirs ! Trois ans que je me fais violence pour ne pas éradiquer chaque médiocre petit humain de mon chemin, et tout cela pour la simple raison que tu tiens à eux ! Trois ans que je me bats pour toi ! Trois ans que, chaque jour, je te réveille, t'habille, te nourris, t'éduque, te protège, te sauve, te lave, te couche, te souhaite bonne nuit et j'en passe ! Trois ans… »

Il ralentit un peu et s'arrêta enfin, sans pour autant lâcher son protégé. Ciel reprit son souffle. Étrangement, le petit humain se sentait… en confiance.

« Trois ans… reprit le démon, Trois ans à supporter cette gamine et sa façon de te coller… de te parler… de te montrer son amour… Trois ans à te voir faire des efforts pour ne pas la faire pleurer. Trois ans à te voir préparer un mariage auquel tu n'assisteras certainement pas, mais que tu souhaites parfait, rien que pour elle. Trois ans de plus à me sentir seul et inutile… Trois longues années, sans un merci, sans un sourire sincère, sans une parole. Seulement des questions. « Dis, Sebastian, c'est comment, en Enfer ? » « Sebastian, fréquentes-tu régulièrement d'autres démons ? » « Et par rapport au pacte, est-il possible que… » Trois ans… »

Il se retourna, une expression on ne peut plus triste au visage. Ciel se sentit coupable. Il crut même voir couler une larme avant que son serviteur ne se retourne.

« Pourquoi ?.. Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes en retour ? J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Je cherche une porte pour entrer dans ton cœur, mais même en passant mes mains sur sa surface, je ne trouve aucune fente. Je ne trouve rien… Et quand je pense avoir enfin découvert une faille dans ton armure, tu te replies sur toi-même et je la pers de vue… Ciel, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aimer comme tu le mérites ? »

Fatigué, à bout, le majordome se laissa tomber au sol, restant à genoux devant son maître. Celui-ci ne sut d'ailleurs quoi faire ou dire en sentant l'être démoniaque enlacer ses jambes en murmurant de tendres mais désespérés « Bocchan ».

« Sebastian… Allez, lève-toi… Tu me gênes… » Tenta d'ordonner Ciel, désemparé.

« Bocchan… Je vous en prie… » Chuchota le concerné, les yeux fermés, emplis de larmes chaudes et lourdes.

« … Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, moi ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne veux pas t'aimer, un point c'est tout ! Non, non… Laisse-moi tranquille. » C'est ce que Ciel voulait hurler. Mais rien. Aucun son ne voulait plus sortir de sa gorge. Alors il restait debout, son serviteur câlinant ses mollets, caressant ses cuisses, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien pouvoir dire. Il craignait même de rester comme cela pendant des heures, paralysé, hagard.

Le démon, quant à lui, sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sentir la douce peau de son jeune maître sous ses gants immaculés allait le rendre fou. Avec ses dents, il ôta les morceaux de tissus de ses mains et posa doucement ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse… Si douce… Sous le contact, il sentit le jeune homme frémir, comme effrayé. Il se releva alors et embrassa le petit comte.

Ciel ne parvenait plus à penser concrètement. Son démon l'envoutait, il en était sûr. Mais comment lui ordonner d'arrêter alors qu'il avait l'air si triste ?

Au bout de quelques baisers, la bête démoniaque emmena l'humain dans un coin isolé. Une grande pièce aux teintures tirées, la rendant sombre et effrayante. Ciel parvint à alerter Sebastian : « Arrête, ça va trop loin, ça n'a plus aucun sens… » Mais il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres tentatrices.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le comte était nu, allongé sur… une table en bois lui semblait-il, dominé par son majordome. Ce dernier se déshabilla rapidement aussi, avant d'entamer les préliminaires de leur première union charnelle…

†

« Es-tu satisfait maintenant, Sebastian ? »

« Presque, My Lord. J'attendrais que vous tombiez réellement amoureux de moi… Mais je sais que cela ne tardera plus, désormais. »

Ciel, qui était jusque là étendu dans les bras de son amant, se retourna. Sebastian les avait allongés à même le sol, sur le drap qui recouvrait le billard.

« … Vous ne voulez pas me voir, et je le comprends. Mais ce n'est pas en m'évitant que je vous laisserai en paix. »

« … Je sais… »

Le faible murmure eu beaucoup de mal à parvenir aux oreilles fines du démon. Celui-ci se rapprocha du petit comte et l'enlaça. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement.

« … Avez-vous mal ? » Demanda-t-il.

« … Un peu… Il faut simplement que j'évite de bouger. » Lui répondit l'humain, gêné.

« Voulez-vous vous reposer dans votre lit ? »

« … Non… Je ne veux rien… Juste, tais-toi… »

Le majordome s'exécuta, anxieux. Son jeune maître n'avait plus de forces, certes. Mais il ne lui disait pas « Je te déteste ! » ou « Tu n'es qu'une brute ! » Rien. Aucune réaction. Comme s'il restait insensible à la perte de sa virginité.

« Monsieur… Cela vous a-t-il… ne serait-ce que fait du bien ? Je veux dire… Ce que je viens de vous faire vous a-t-il plu ? … »

Ciel déglutit. Il hocha négativement la tête.

Sebastian se mordit les lèvres.

« Vous avez eu mal… J'en suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

Ciel soupira et se tourna de nouveau, faisant face à son serviteur.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive dans ces conditions… »

Sebastian crut tanguer. Il se sentait mal, comme oppressé.

« J'aurai voulu que tu me prennes ma première fois, oui… Mais pas comme ça. Pas en étant si en colère, si triste… »

Sebastian sentit une larme rouler sur son torse nu. Et une autre sur sa propre joue.

« J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Je crois même avoir vu le ''paradis''… Mais… J'ai mal au cœur… Tu m'as fait mal au cœur… » Et pour la seconde fois, il montra son dos au majordome.

« Bocchan, je- » Commença le démon.

« Non. Ne dis rien… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Je ne sais rien… Laisse-moi juste réfléchir… »

Sebastian se redressa. Il caressa la tête de son amant pendant quelques secondes, puis il se leva et se rhabilla. Les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol le firent frissonner d'effroi : il avait défloré son jeune maître avec brutalité. Pas dans ses mouvements certes, mais dans ses actions. Il l'avait _presque_ violé.

« Sebastian… »

Le susnommé tomba à genoux. Il leva la tête, les bras ballants, et murmura pour lui-même :

« Qu'ai-je fais ?.. »

Ciel se mit debout à son tour, inquiet. Sebastian était… trop étrange.

« Sebastian ? Que fais-tu ? »

L'interpellé ne réagit même pas. Rien. Seulement le silence. Oppressant. Terrifiant.

« Sebastian. Ohé ! Sebastian ! Réponds-moi… » Héla le comte, visiblement surpris… voir même inquiet.

« Bocchan… Je suis désolé. Navré. Confus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je… Je suis un démon, vous êtes un humain… Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux. Mais malgré cela, je me suis épris de vous. Oui, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à vous connaître, vous apprécier, vous adorer. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu peur lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte. Au contraire : j'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur. Je me suis dis que je vous avouerai tout, un jour… Quand l'heure serait venu, mais… J'étais impatient. Je suis un démon. Je suis impatient, avide, envieux… et amoureux. J'avais envie de vous. J'ai envie de vous. Tout le temps. Vous étiez devenu mon obsession, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à vous, à votre odeur, votre peau, votre voix, vos yeux… Tout. Tout chez vous attisait et attise encore mes sens et mes désirs… Mais je prenais sur moi. Je me disais que votre virginité, votre pureté devait vous appartenir, encore un peu. Je me disais que notre relation complice de maître à majordome devait me suffire… Mais j'ai craqué. Bocchan… J'ai tellement envie de vous. Envie de votre corps, j'en suis certain. De votre âme, nul doute, mais… Je suis amoureux. Oui, votre cœur m'intéresse aussi. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés en tant que compagnon. Je vous veux. Je vous désire. Tout le temps. Je pense à vous. Et… j'ai commis l'irréparable. Je vous ai pris votre pureté. _Je vous ai violé._ Sans ménagement, sans savoir ce que je faisais. Et vous, dans votre incroyable bonté, vous ne m'en avez pas empêché et vous ne m'en voulez pas. Tout cela parce que vous savez que je vous aime… »

Sebastian, qui était resté à genoux, la tête relevée, s'effondra sur le sol, assit. Ses mèches de cheveux, éparses, voletaient gracieusement autour de son visage ? Mais cela, Ciel ne le voyait pas. Tout ce que le comte pouvait apercevoir de là où il était, c'était son majordome, presque nu, se lamentant sur le sol de la pièce obscure.

« Si vous saviez… comme je regrette… » Susurra le démon, une larme épaisse coulant sur une joue.

« Ce matin… Tout allait bien. Je vous servais comme à mon habitude. Je… Je me sentais bien. Être proche de vous, vous parler tout bas, comme si je vous faisais part d'un secret… Et même, vous embrasser… Je pense que c'est cela, oui, qui a causé _ma _perte. _Votre_ perte. _Notre_ perte… Et voilà. Si seulement vous ne vous étiez pas brulé la langue. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette fiole. Si seulement j'avais su me retenir. Si seulement les domestiques avaient fait leurs bêtises quotidiennes. Si seulement May Linn était entrée plus tôt dans votre chambre, nous empêchant de nous embrasser de nouveau, si seulement Finny ne s'était pas mis en mauvaise posture… Si seulement… Si seulement je n'étais pas un démon… »

Ciel soupira, faisant se retourner son jeune maître. Ce dernier se leva de sa couche temporaire, boita jusqu'à son serviteur et… lui administra un gifle magistrale avant de lui hurler sa façon de penser :

« SI SEULEMENT QUOI ?! Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas été un démon, tu n'aurais jamais pu me sauver ! Tu n'aurais pas conclu de pacte avec moi ! Tu ne serais pas le parfait majordome que tu es ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais connu ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher et tu vas te relever ! IMMÉDIATEMENT SEBASTIAN ! »

Abasourdi, l'être démoniaque s'exécuta. Ciel se jeta alors sur lui, le serrant fort dans ses petits bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire après ça…

†

Le soleil se lève enfin. Les oiseaux chantent…

« GRMMMMBL. »

… tout comme le ventre du comte de Phantomhive. Celui-ci s'éveilla doucement, profitant de ces quelques dernières secondes de léthargie. Il s'étira en baillant généreusement, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une sorte de masse à côté de lui. Il sourit et appuya doucement sur la chose allongée à côté de lui.

« Debout… C'est déjà le matin… »

Un grognement lui répondit, et une seconde tête ébouriffée sortit des couvertures. Sebastian repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. Il soupira et adressa un sourire à l'humain.

« Voilà pourquoi je déteste dormir : je me sens faible au réveil. »

Ciel lui sourit. Son serviteur écarta les draps et se leva finalement. Il fit craquer ses os, se délassant, avant de se retourner vers son protégé.

« … As-tu encore mal aux reins ? »

Ciel fit non de la tête, toujours souriant. Il s'extirpa du lit à son tour et vint à la rencontre de son démon. Ils s'enlacèrent quelques instants, puis ils allèrent s'habiller.

†

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » S'écria joyeusement Ciel en entrant dans les cuisines. Les quatre serviteurs, qui prenaient tranquillement leur déjeuner, se relevèrent rapidement pour saluer leur maître adoré. Le jeune comte leur demanda de se rasseoir et fit entrer Sebastian.

« Alors voilà : Sebastian et moi entretenons officiellement une relation intime ! »

À l'entente de cette annonce, May Linn se mit à saigner abondamment du nez, Bard lâcha sa cigarette*4, Finnian sauta de joie et Monsieur Tanaka… posa sa tasse avec un bruit sec. Il s'avança vers son maître, l'air grave.

« … Jeune maître. Je ne peux m'opposer à votre décision. Vous connaissant, elle est réfléchie. Mais je me dois de vous rappeler votre futur mariage avec Mademoiselle de Midford. Vous devez tenir votre engagement. Comment comptez-vous faire ? Garder cette aventure secrète ? Tromper votre épouse ? »

Ciel se mit à rire. Il sécha une larme de son unique œil visible et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieux majordome.

« Je vais tout simplement lui dire la vérité. »

Devant les mines décomposées de ses serviteurs (sauf Sebastian qui, lui, souriait), Ciel crut bon de préciser :

« Je rompt mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth. »

†

« Mmh… Aucune lettre de sa majesté, aucun dégât causé par les serviteurs, aucune visite de mon étouffante cousine… Quelle belle journée… » Murmura Ciel, à l'aise dans les bras de son majordome.

Allongés dans le grand lit à baldaquins, se câlinant tendrement, les deux amants ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Tout à fait… Une merveilleuse journée… » Chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille de l'humain.

« Tu penses qu'Elizabeth va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » Questionna le plus jeune, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

« … On s'en fiche. Elle n'existe pas. Il n'y a que nous… Pour toujours… » Répondit le serviteur, esquivant l'attaque de son contractant.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et…

_(Je plaisante.) _

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et commencèrent à se caresser avec lenteur, profitant de ce moment d'intimité…

* * *

*1 : Clin d'œil à Neneko, dans son œuvre Disturbia, part 1 : Phobia :D

*2 : Bah oui, « dans un silence quasi-religieux » parce que « silence religieux », c'est l'expression, mais « quasi » parce que Sebby-chou est quand même un démon x3

*3 : Je sais, c'est l'inverse, mais on s'en fiche ! xD

*4 : Oui, Bard déjeune avec une cigarette. Tout du moins, ici, c'est le cas. x3

* * *

**Ichi :: Voilà. C'est déjà fini ! Je n'ai prévu aucune suite... Je suis prise par le temps, mais j'essaierai de vous faire une note plus longue à la fin de ma prochaine fic ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! Gros bisous à vous toutes et vous tous !**

**Ciel :: L'auteur est folle. (?)  
**


End file.
